Generation Y
by Graces of the Child
Summary: Mahado and Seto are just your average kids at Duel Academia. They like dueling, making new friends, and kissing each other when nobody's looking. Headdressshipping for the Fanfic Challenge, rated T for suggestions.


**A/N: It only took nine days to get a story idea I liked for this pairing. I swear, Millennium World shipping is not my thing. Also I found out that I'm not a fan of this pairing specifically. **

**Story takes place in GX continuity, specifically in the Japanese version (gasp! A first for me!), after the events of Season 4, so most of the main cast has graduated. A modern Mahado and Seto go to Duel Academia, and hilarity (and shounen-ai) ensues. **

**Nothing outside a basic knowledge of GX is needed here, and that's mostly through how the dorms work; let me know if there's something in the fic that needs clarifying. Contains the third challenge pairing Headdressshipping (Priest Mahado/Priest Seto), and minor Pairshipping (Tyranno Kenzan/Rei Saotome). Finally, I hate to do it, but the characters are supposed to be speaking Japanese, so the honorifics are necessary. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Hibiki Mahado enjoyed visiting the Obelisk Blue dorm to see his friends, but he enjoyed sneaking in through the trees up to the window of his classmaterival/friend-with-benefits Kobayakowa Seto even more.

"Good morning, Kobayakowa!" Mahado called out, knocking hard on the window of his friend's large room. Kobayakowa went to some fancy dueling prep school, so he got to be in the Blue dorm, even though him and Mahado were pretty much evenly matched (not like Mahado counted, but he was ahead by one duel as of yesterday).

But it wasn't his fault that his parents were rich and totally obsessed with Duel Monsters – they'd even named him after the Duel Monsters genius Kaiba Seto, poor guy.

"Ugh!" He rose ungracefully out of bed and slipped on his Blue coat before opening the window. And good timing, Mahado was just about to fall off the tree; he should stop eating so much of Kabayama-sensei's good cooking if he was getting fat. **(1) **"What now, Hibiki-san?"

"Oh come on, we've played strip Duel Monsters together and you still call me 'san'? Such a rich snob."

Kobayakowa shook his head. "Please, do come into my room," he said sarcastically. "I really appreciate you waking me up at – " he glanced at his clock. "Eight AM. On a Saturday, my first Saturday of the year to sleep in. Now that you're a second-year, you can't go on acting like one of those Red newbies." Mahado smiled as he remembered the fresh new batch of Osiris Red students to replace the gap left by Yuki Juudai.** (2)**

Mahado replied by planting himself on the fancy chairs in one corner of the room. "I just wanted to check out your new room. There's so many Ra Yellows now that they had to double us up, which really sucks."

"You poor thing."

That one did have him laughing – Kobayakowa sure was cranky in the morning, and with his bed hair, he even looked a bit like Kaiba Seto.

"But seriously, why are you here? I know I'm the greatest duelist ever, but you don't have to come grovel at my feet or anything." Kobayakowa crossed his arms over his chest and tried to look haughty.

Mahado burst out laughing once again, arms clutching his chest theatrically. Kobayakowa always put on airs over himself and boasting just like his namesake; but Mahado knew him well enough, and his rival knew he wasn't anywhere close to the best in the school, that it was just duelist trash talk. He really was modest about his skills, and both of them definitely were above-average at least.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you for a rematch," he said after composing himself. "I mean, you beat me yesterday but I want to get a better winning streak and show it to Samejima-sensei so he can get me into Obelisk Blue." **(3)**

"That logic makes absolutely no sense. Go duel Sorano-senpai, he's always up early."

But Kobayakowa only got a shrug and Mahado's feet on his table in response. "He's actually in my room now with Kenzan-senpai and Rei-senpai. The poor thing, he actually told me he was going to try and ask Rei-senpai out."

That got a laugh out of Kobayakowa as he joined Mahado in the sitting area. "It's common gossip that Kenzan-senpai and Saotome-senpai got together over the summer break. He's going to be sorely disappointed." **(4)**

"Fun story though, a love triangle across all the three dorms. And between the top three duelists in the school now, too."

"Saotome-senpai's an Obelisk girl now."

Mahado laughed. "You wouldn't know it by the way she's camping out in Kenzan-senpai's and my room. And nobody's been able to get her out of that Osiris jacket yet. Do you know what the Osiris first-years started calling her? The Red Devil Mother. She really got a kick out of that one."

Kobayakowa laughed again. The two of them had met Kenzan-senpai and Saotome-senpai at the end of last year after all the weird stuff had finally stopped happening, and the two of them had taken Mahado under his wing as Sorano-senpai had already done with Kobayakowa.

The group of five had gotten pretty close now, so any new bit of drama would definitely be shocking, and both of them felt bad for Sorano-senpai.

"So anyway, the two of them were having an early morning study session – "

"Which means they were making out again. Hopefully that's all they're doing. Considering Saotome-senpai is what, fifteen?" Kobayakowa gathered up his bathroom supplies and left his coat with the rest of his uniform, leaving Mahado distracted for a minute as he stripped for a shower.

"Anyway, I left to give the two of them some privacy and ran into poor Sorano-senpai. He said he was going to confess to Rei-senpai, that he'd finally worked up the courage."

Kobayakowa sighed. "I hope you talked him out of it, Hibiki-san. Otherwise you just sent him in on a self-destruct mission."

"Well I tried. He wasn't listening, so I came here because the three of them clearly need some privacy to work out that issue." Mahado felt sorry for the guy, but this was just too funny.

"And so you decided to bother me instead?"

Mahado laughed. "I was inspired by the romantic couple. Want to make out too? "

Kobayakowa sighed again, dropping his uniform in the chair besides Mahado. "I'm taking a shower first. Then we can duel, and that's all."

"Fine, fine. Mind if we play on the table? I forgot my Duel Disk."

But it was too late, and Kobayakowa was already gone. Mahado laughed and took his feet off his friend's furniture, remembering that they'd met last year when Kobayakowa and his parents were moving in the furniture for the room, and Kobayakowa had snuck off to watch the top foreign students duel from afar, the duels that he'd been spying on as well.

They'd only become friends when they were partnered together in an accelerated class for those who could see Duel Spirits, something headed late in the second semester last year by Yuki Juudai; and then rivals when their final exam for the class had been to face each other. Mahado had spent time at Kobayakowa's house over the summer, and had even tried to set up his friend's younger brother with his little sister Mana.

The making out and occasional dry humping was even newer of a development, but they were both teenage guys with hormones – and Duel Academia had a _lot _less girls than guys. Besides, they'd all heard the rumors about Yuki Juudai and that foreign student from last year, who's to say that it was a big deal?

Yeah, Mahado liked having Kobayakowa to play around with, and the fact that they both challenged each other in duels _and _were friends was even better.

* * *

><p>"I equip Laval Lord Judgment with Salamandra. Laval Lord Judgment, attack Perfect Declarer!"<p>

Kobayakowa groaned and sunk in his chair. "That was my best monster left. And I don't have a monster to sacrifice to counter Salamandra either."

"Oh it gets worse for you, buddy. Reveal trap, Burning Strike! You take just enough Battle Damage to lose the duel. Victory is mine!" **(5)**

Kobayakowa shuffled his cards back into his deck. "Good duel. You're getting better, maybe by next year you can advance to Obelisk Blue."

Mahado laughed. "Make jokes all you want, but I won the duel, and that means that you have to do whatever I want to do for the rest of the morning. And I want to make out." He started trying to get at Kobayakowa's neck, and his hands reached for the collar of his Blue jacket.

"I didn't agree to that! Ugh, only you could get horny after dueling."

"It's just dueling you, baby. Makes me all hot and bothered."

Kobayakowa finally gave in, kissing Mahado on the lips himself, both of their decks scattered and forgotten across the table between them.

They broke apart after Mahado hit his arm on the chair's arm, and accidentally shoved his face into Kobayakowa's.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, sorry. Want to take this to the bed, baby?"

"Stop calling me that. And stop using your teeth like that. It hurts."

"I didn't hear a no."

Kobayakowa laughed. "You're lucky you're irresistible. Oh, by the way, do you have any plans on telling Kenzan-senpai about this?"

"Well we always seem to do stuff in your room. Why tell them?"

"Because they're our friends. Come on, you know how stupid it'd be to try and hide anything from him and Saotome-senpai anyway. They'd sniff it out themselves." Seto laid back down on the bed, and Mahado slipped in beside him, not responding.

"What, now you want to spoon or something?"

"Mmmm, maybe."

"Hibiki-san, we should talk about this."

Mahado inched closer to him, trying to awkwardly wrap his arms under Kobayakowa's head. "Alright, fine. How about after the test in two weeks? They'll want to party, and we can make out in front of them."

Kobayakowa paused, leaning into Mahado's attempt at an embrace. He stared up at the ceiling, as if thinking.

"Wait, you're actually considering it? I thought I'd get a remark like 'don't be stupid' or something like that!"

"I don't know, I do like partying."

Mahado laughed and kicked his shoes off. "Me too, buddy. Me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do I really need to include how honorifics work? I think most people who read fanfics and watch anime already kind of got it.**

**(1) Kabayama-sensei, otherwise known as Professor Sartyr, is the head of the Ra Yellow dorm where Mahado lives. He's known for being a good cook and artist, and gets ignored a lot, even by his own students. Also, the timeline doesn't really work out well for a 16-year old Seto Kobayakowa and his parents, unless one of them can see the future. Whoops. **

**(2) Well you people should know who he is, the main protagonist for GX, who is 'really' Jaden to me (the only reason I even used the original is so I didn't have to worry about Rei/Blair's age). Also, Slifer Red.**

**(3) Samejima-sensei, aka Chancellor Sheppard, the principal of the school.**

**(4) Kenzan is Tyranno Hasselberry and Saotome Rei is Blair Flannigan, two students in the grade below the main cast. They didn't get together in the fourth season, but they were cute on-screen dueling together. Sorano is Hasselberry's friend who showed up briefly in the fourth season, he's an Obelisk Blue and the best in his grade.**

**(5) I used the Japanese OCG names for the cards here – the TCG ones are Laval Judgment Lord and Herald of Perfection, the others stay the same. Shopping around for deck themes for them was fun, because I didn't want to do something obvious based on the Priests. Look at the Wiki for all the card effects if you'd like. **

**Hoped you liked it! Please review, and have a good day! **


End file.
